


Cutie-pie Jackie Seo

by Riley_Ludicrous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem!NCT, I swear I usually call Donghyuck by his given name, some name changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Ludicrous/pseuds/Riley_Ludicrous
Summary: “You’re really tall for a girl.  Are you sure you want to be an idol?”They say it like she hasn’t been gently asked as much her entire life, like it’s not the same well meant reminder from every grandma, aunt, even her mom, like it’s not been more cruelly toned and phrased by the bolder cousins and teachers.





	Cutie-pie Jackie Seo

_“You’re really tall for a girl.Are you sure you want to be an idol?”_

They say it like she hasn’t been gently asked as much her entire life, like it’s not the same well meant reminder from every grandma, aunt, even her mom, like it’s not been more cruelly toned and phrased by the bolder cousins and teachers.

All that to say, Jackie is just spiteful enough to keep going.She almost gets her ‘fuck you’ moment when she’s considered to debut with EXO, but then that falls through, and she’s still stuck as a trainee.Still, she keeps going.She _will_ debut, if not now, then later.After all, she’s made it this far.

She’s tentatively put into the lineup of a new group, Neo Culture Technology.It’s a new concept of rotating members and overlapping, interconnected subunits.She doesn’t debut with the first subunit, or the second, or even the third.Later, Ctzens will passive-aggressively joke about her finally being let out of SM’s basement, and she’ll thank whatever is holy for them saying what she can’t.

She finally, officially debuts in January of 2017 with 127.An overwhelming surge of fans love her, enough of them so that she can ignore the scattered comments about her being a giant.She and Jaehyun host the Night Night station, and there are positive reviews for that, too.Jaehyun is just a bit shorter than her, enough to never get slack over it, but whenever her eyes catch on a comment, she swipes it away so fast that Jackie can barely see it and starts talking about how cute Jackie is.‘Cutie-pie Jackie Seo’ she calls her, and the Ctzens take it and run.She laughs about it, but secretly it’s her favorite thing in the world.

There’s some V live of the _foreign swaggers,_ as Jaehyun calls them.Marcy reads the comment, “We love you, Cutie-pie!” and turns to Jackie with her big, young eyes.“When I first met Jackie, I was actually, like, super intimidated—‘cause she’s cool and friends with EXO and everything—but then we were shooting for Limitless and Haechan was having a bad day, so she spent as much time as she could in between takes making sure Haechan was okay.Jackie’s really sweet, her nickname fits her well!”Jackie hides her face in her hands, smiling and happy, and Jaehyun squeezes her thigh under the table like a triumphant ‘I told you so!’

.

Jackie is in love, she thinks.It’s more than Ten’s definition of being in love because Ten says that about every person she wants to make out with, and Jackie wants to do so much more than make out with Jaehyun. 

That being said, she definitely wants to make out with Jaehyun, too.It’s just that, she also wants to hold Jaehyun’s hand and tell her how wonderful she is and cuddle her and take care of her when she’s sick.She wants to fall asleep only after telling Jaehyun how in love with her she is in the cheesiest way, and she wants to wake up with ‘I love you, Jaehyun,’ falling out of her lips like bad morning breath.

Haechan forces her to help in making breakfast one morning and tiptoes up to whisper into Jackie’s ear that Jaehyun is just as gone for her as she is for Jaehyun, “Please, Unnie, you two are really obvious, just tell her!”Jackie shoots her an disbelieving eye roll, and Haechan steals a slice of strawberry with a casual indifference. 

Right then, Jaehyun walks into the kitchen, and Haechan greets her with all the wonderful gusto that’s attributed to her.Jackie mutters about how she agreed to help Haechan, not the other way around, but Haechan has selective hearing.Jaehyun smiles sympathetically at her and volunteers to help.

.

The truth is that the Ctzens are not entirely on board with the ‘Cutie-pie’ thing.They still think she’s cute, they all have their soft stan moments, but a lot of them spend more time wanting her to dominate them, especially a lot of the girl fans, and the number of those types of fans increases exponentially as she’s put into more and more mature stage outfits with dramatically dark makeup.More Ctzens call her ‘Mama’ after that one meme spreads, and it’s edging between a joke and obvious thirst.She laughs each comment off and secretly thanks whatever higher power there is that it’s not Marcy or Haechan getting this sort of treatment. 

She’d be lying if she completely denied enjoying the merit of the comments on a some level, but at her most honest, it’s still getting called cute that she most enjoys.Haechan would snicker that she most enjoys getting called cute by Jaehyun, but Haechan is thankfully at a Dream rehearsal.

She scrolls through a few more comments and finally tosses her phone aside to pick an outfit to go out in.The 127 unit has a precious schedule break, and she wants to get in some shopping before the day is over.She would drag Taeyong around with her, but her roommate is busy making some fancy dessert with Doyoung, and Jackie can’t wait to try it, so she’ll go alone.

She spends at least fifteen minutes picking clothes, and then she’s strolling out the front door with a designer face mask and a purpose.She almost lets the door close behind her, but a familiar voice stops her excitedly.

“Jackie, where are you going?Can you wait a minute for me?”She blushes and turns back to see her dimpled best friend with a hand soft on Jackie’s shoulder. 

“Of course,” she says, “we’re going—“

“Shopping, I know,” Jaehyun finishes, giggling.

Jaehyun runs to her room and is back in less than five minutes, looking great, and she pushes Jackie out the door in a steamrolling move.They take a train to Hongdae and explore the stalls there while laughing and taking selfies.Jackie is sure they seem like dorky teenagers to some of the vendors. 

Jaehyun sneaks off at one point and is back almost before Jackie notices her absence with a bag.She pulls out a headscarf and gives it to Jackie and says, “It was so cute that I thought of you when I saw it!”Jackie ties it on right away, not caring about messing up her hair because she’s too whipped. 

They head back to the dorm soon after, and Jaehyun brags about her find to any member that’ll listen.Dinner is almost ready, and Jackie is still excited about that dessert.

.

Jaehyun is the one that confesses in the end. 

They’re in America, exhausted after a day of interviews and a concert.Haechan is already knocked out on her bed, and Jackie is hesitating outside the room.

She’s about to finally go in, but then a hand taps her shoulder and rests there.She looks over and sees Jaehyun, smiling sleepily, and her heart grows three sizes in a moment, squeezing her chest from the inside out. 

“Jackie-unnie,” she whines softly, and rests her head on top of her hand, next to Jackie’s neck. 

“Yes, Jaehyunnie?” she queries, smiling fondly at the her.

“I really like you, you know?Like, I’m in love with you,” she mumbles.Jackie’s breath catches. 

“I really like you, too, Jae.”

.

“Did you mean it?” Jaehyun asks in the morning.Jackie is thankful because she wanted to ask the same thing.She smiles brightly at Jaehyun despite the early morning and nods quickly, and Jaehyun beams back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my bi best friend. I hope she likes it. She's been reading my stuff for a hot minute, and she wanted a w|w fic, so here y'all go!


End file.
